Sonic Adventure 2
– gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, autorstwa Sonic Team, będąca sequelem Sonic Adventure. Na całym świecie została wydana w 2001 roku. W Japonii pojawiła się również limitowana edycja gry o nazwie , którą wydano z okazji 10 urodzin serii. Produkcja i wydania Gra została wydana w czerwcu 2001 roku jednocześnie w Japonii, Europie i USA w celu uczczenia w celu uczczenia dziesiątych urodzin głównego bohatera gry – legendarnego, niebieskiego jeża Sonica. W grze zadebiutowały dwie nowe postaci: Nietoperzyca Rouge i czarny Jeż Shadow. Jest to jedna z niewielu gier, w której istnieje możliwość wcielenia się w głownego antagonistę serii – Doktora Eggmana (pozostałymi są Sonic Drift, Sonic R i Sonic Riders). Głównym producentem jest Yuji Naka, ówczesny szef Sonic Team, a oprawą muzyczną zajął się Jun Senoue, który także jest autorem muzyki do poprzedniej części gry. Największy wkład w projekt miała 12-osobowa grupa Sonic Team USA, wydzielona z głównego zespołu Sonica, która na początku 1999 przeniosła się do San Francisco w celu dopracowania na miejscu gry Sonic Adventure i wydania jej w wersji Sonic Adventure: International. Po wydaniu wersji International (9 września w USA) grupa pozostała w San Francisco i rozpoczęła prace nad swoim pierwszym niezależnym projektem, Sonic Adventure 2. Dzięki wysiłkom Sonic Team USA, gra, jako jedna z nielicznych w serii, ukazała się wcześniej w Stanach Zjednoczonych niż w Japonii, a premiera europejska odbyła się równolegle z japońską. W Japonii dostępna była edycja kolekcjonerska Sonic Birthday Pack, która oprócz samej gry zawierała złotą płytę z muzyką (począwszy od Sonic 1 aż po Sonic Adventure 2), złotą monetę z podobizną niebieskiego jeża oraz małą książeczkę opisującą historię głównego bohatera. Fabuła W Sonic Adventure 2 fabuła podzielona jest na trzy historie: Dobrą (Hero), Złą (Dark) i epilog (Last Story). Pierwsze dwie historie gracz może przejść w dowolnej kolejności, natomiast aby odblokować Last Story należy ukończyć dwie pozostałe historie. Dwie strony, Hero i Dark, składają się z trzech postaci. Po stronie Hero stoją: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, oraz Amy wspierająca swoją drużynę. Po stronie Dark można spotkać Doktora Eggmana, oraz dwie nowe postacie: czarnego jeża Shadowa i nietoperzycę Rouge. W Last Story obie strony łączą siły aby zapobiec zagładzie, jaką czeka świat. Ponieważ fabuła została podzielona tylko na dwa równolegle biegnące historie, fabuła posiada mało nieścisłości i nie zależy już od punktu widzenia jednej ze stron, jak to miało miejsce w Sonic Adventure. Hero Sonic, oskarżony o napad na bank, zostaje aresztowany przez wojsko (organizację G.U.N. która zajmuje się pilnowaniem porządku na świecie) i jest przewożony w helikopterze przelatującym nad miastem Central City. Niebieskiemu jeżowi w jakiś sposób udaje się wyskoczyć z helikoptera i wylądować na jego skrzydle. Sonic bierze następnie do ręki odłamek pojazdu i wykorzystując go jako deskę snowboardową skacze w dół, prosto na miejskie ulice. Uciekając przed wojskowym pościgiem, oraz ciężarówką, jeż dociera na jeden z miejskich placów, gdzie drogę odcina mu robot F-6t Big Foot. Sonic z łatwością go jednak pokonuje. Po chwili na zgliszczach robota pojawia się czarny jeż trzymający w dłoni zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic wnioskuje, że wojsko musiało go pomylić z takim jak on. Czarny jeż nic jednak nie mówi, dlatego Sonic zaczyna biec w jego stronę, aby go zaatakować. Jednak przeciwnik wykorzystuje moc Szmaragdu Chaosu do zatrzymania czasu i przebiegnięcia na pobliski dach, gdzie będzie bezpieczny. Jeż przedstawia się jako Shadow i mówi, że nie ma czasu na sprzeczki z Soniciem, dlatego po raz kolejny wykorzystuje moc Szmaragdu Chaosu, Kontrolę Chaosu, i znika sprzed oczu niebieskiego jeża. Po chwili na miejsce przybywa wojsko i otacza Sonica, który tym razem zostaje zesłany do więzienia na wyspie Prison Island. Tymczasem Knuckles i spotkana przez niego nietoperzyca, Rouge, kłócą się w pustynnych ruinach o Główny Szmaragd. Rouge twierdzi że klejnot należy się jej, ale Knuckles tłumaczy że jest strażnikiem Głównego Szmaragdu, który jest bardzo potężny i ma zdolność neutralizowania mocy pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu. W trakcie ich kłótni niespodziewanie przybywa Doktor Eggman, przywiedziony sygnałem szmaragdu, który w swoim Egg Mobilu zabiera Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles jednak skacze w stronę pojazdu i jednym uderzeniem pięści roztrzaskuje Główny Szmaragd, chroniąc go tym samym przed kradzieżą, co później musi wyjaśnić wściekłej Rouge. Eggman natomiast wycofuje się w stronę pobliskiej piramidy, a Rouge obserwując jego odejście zamierza zdobyć odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu zanim zrobi to Knuckles. Kolczatka rusza więc na poszukiwania trzech fragmentów w Wild Canyon. Tails dowiaduje się o tym że Sonica uwięziono na Prison Island, dlatego w swoim nowym samolocie, Cyclone, rusza na wyspę, której lokalizację poznał oglądając telewizję satelitarną. Po drodze lis dostrzega na pobliskim lotniskowcu, należącym do wojska stacjonującego na wyspie, Amy, którą goni Doktor Eggman w swoim Egg Walkerze. Lis transformuje swój samolot w bojową maszynę kroczącą i rusza na odsiecz. Na pokładzie lotniskowca pomiędzy lisem a doktorem wywiązuje się walka, w wyniku której Eggman ucieka, mówiąc że tym razem da Tailsowi spokój, ale zapowiada również że następnym razem lis nie będzie miał tyle szczęścia. Tails pyta się Amy co ją sprowadza na wyspę, na co jeżyca odpowiada mu że przybyła uratować Sonica. Tails nie mają wyboru łączy siły z Amy i szturmuje wojskowe więzienie, odwracając przy tym uwagę robotów. Pozwala to Amy dostać się do celi w której uwięziony jest Sonic. Amy pyta się dlaczego Sonic został tu zamknięty, na co jeż odpowiada że siedzi przez podrobionego jeża. Amy wnioskuje że Sonicowi chodziło o czarnego jeża, którego wcześniej spotkała. Jeżyca zamierza powiedzieć Sonicowi gdzie ostatnio widziała Shadowa, ale pod warunkiem że Sonic ją poślubi. Niebieski jeż odrzuca jej propozycję i Amy nie mając wyboru wykorzystuję specjalną kartę do otwarcia celi i wypuszczenia Sonica. Jeż wybiega szybko na zewnątrz, nie odpowiadając Amy na pytanie kto namalował liczne, skomplikowane obliczenia na ścianach celi. Sonic przebiega przez zewnętrzną część wojskowej bazy i wbiega do pobliskiej dżungli, w której spotyka Shadowa. Pomiędzy jeżami wywiązuje się słynna kłótnia o to kto jest prawdziwym jeżem, która po chwili przeradza się w walkę. Oba jeże męczą się walką i stają naprzeciwko siebie. Nagle z krótkofalówki Shadowa słychać głos Eggmana, który mówi że jeż ma natychmiast wracać, albo wyspa wybuchnie razem z nim. Czarny jeż ucieka, a Sonic nie zamierzając tracić dłużej czasu daje mu spokój i zamierza odnaleźć Tailsa i Amy, zanim oni też wylecą w powietrze. Niebieskiemu jeżowi udaje się uciec z dżungli na czas i razem z Tailsem i Amy opuszczają w samą porę wyspę, która wybucha z całą bazą wojskową. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Knuckles odnajduje kolejne odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, tym razem w Pumpkin Hill. Pod wieczór w dzień X, Doktor Eggman przejmuje kontrolę nad telewizorami i ekranami komunikacyjnymi w Central City, mając ludzkości do przekazania ważną wiadomość. Daleko w kosmosie, Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK aktywuje swoją najpotężniejszą broń: Armatę Zaćmienia. Doktor chcąc pokazać światu potęgę swojego imperium, wystrzeliwuje potężny promień, który omija Ziemię i trafia w Księżyc. W wyniku eksplozji połowa Księżyca zostaje wysadzona, a Eggman rozpoczyna 24-godzinne odliczanie do oddania kolejnego strzału, tym razem w stronę Ziemi. Sonic, Tails i Amy stojąc na miejskich ulicach obserwują jak połowa Księżyca znika. Tails zastanawia się w jaki sposób Eggman mógł zgromadzić tyle energii. Sonic dochodzi do wniosku, że doktor musiał mieć przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu i dlatego ich szukał. Tails pokazuje Sonicowi żółty Szmaragd Chaosu, który trzymał wcześniej schowany. Lis tłumaczy, że Szmaragdy Chaosu wzajemnie na siebie oddziałują, dlatego może go wykorzystać do namierzenia Eggmana. Nagle zjawia się policja i próbuje otoczyć Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Niebieski jeż mówi że odwróci uwagę policji, podczas gdy Tails i Amy uciekną i znajdą kryjówkę, aby namierzyć z niej Eggmana. W tym czasie, Knuckles dociera do starej kopalni węgla gdzie znajduje kolejne odłamki szmaragdów. Nazajutrz, Sonic komunikuje się z Tailsem narzekając na policję i pytając, czy lis namierzył już Eggmana. Tails mówi że nie odbiera sygnału od żadnego z sześciu Szmaragdów Chaosu, wnioskując że Eggman musiał zabrać Szmaragdy w kosmos. Nagle z pobliskiej studzienki kanalizacyjnej wychodzi Knuckles, tłumacząc Tailsowi i Amy że musiał zgubić się w kopalniach, szukając odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Tails informuje wszystkich że odbiera sygnał z limuzyny Prezydenta i zamierza za nią podążać, mając nadzieję że ułatwi to namierzenie Eggmana. Sonic mówi że obaj spotkają się w limuzynie. Tails, mając swój samolot w trybie gokartu, rusza za Prezydentem. Tails i Sonic spotykają się w limuzynie, w momencie w którym Eggman przekazuje Prezydentowi warunki kapitulacji mieszkańców Ziemi przed Imperium Eggmana. Prezydent jest mocno zaskoczony widokiem Sonica i Tailsa, którzy jednak szybko znikają, po uprzednim zebraniu danych z komunikatora w limuzynie i namierzeniu Eggmana. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy zbierają się pod piramidą, w której, według Knucklesa, ma się mieścić baza Eggmana. Sonic postanawia poszukać w bazie promu kosmicznego, który mogliby dolecieć na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Tails jako pierwszy rusza oczyścić wejście do bazy, a następnie Sonic przeprowadza pozostałych przez korytarze piramidy. Drużyna zatrzymuje się tuż przed wejściem do centrali bazy, ponieważ jest chroniona przez specjalne drzwi, wymagające włożenia do nich trzech kluczy. Sonic, Tails i Amy przekonują Knucklesa, aby to on znalazł klucze, ponieważ jest najsławniejszym na świecie poszukiwaczem skarbów. Podczas poszukiwań, Knuckles natknął się na króla duchów zamieszkujących piramidę - King Boom Boo, z którym stoczył walkę i zwyciężył. Po męczących dla kolczatki poszukiwaniach trzy klucze zostały odnalezione, co pozwoliło otworzyć drzwi. Bohaterowie zostali zaskoczeni przez przybycie Doktora Eggmana, który wyszedł z tylnych drzwi. Doktor przywołał do siebie Egg Golema, potężnego robota strzegącego piramidy i wydał mu rozkaz do ataku. Sonicowi udało się mocno uszkodzić golema i na dodatek zrzucić z jego głowy mechanizm sterujący, przez co robot zbuntował się przeciwko Eggmanowi. Bohaterowie na czas zdążyli złapać kosmiczny prom i polecieć w kosmos. Podczas zbliżania się do Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK prom uderzył w pobliski meteoryt i doznał poważnych uszkodzeń. Z ładowni wypadły wszystkie zebrane przez Knucklesa odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, przez co kolczatka szybko przejął stery aby wyłapać fragmenty. Nie mając jednak doświadczenia w pilotowaniu promu, Knuckles wprowadził pojazd w turbulencje. Na szczęście wszystkim udało się wylądować na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK w jednym kawałku. Knuckles udał się na szukanie zaginionych odłamków, podczas gdy Sonic, Tails i Amy zaczęli obmyślać plan powstrzymania Eggmana. Lis zaczął odczytywać pozostałym bohaterom informacje o Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, jako najbardziej zaawansowanego technologicznie ośrodka badawczego, który po zamknięciu z powodu nieznanego incydentu, utracił swoją wartość i został opuszczony. Sonic przypomina drużynie że niewiele czasu zostało im na powstrzymanie Amraty Zaćmienia przed oddaniem kolejnego strzału, dlatego muszą ją jak najszybciej znaleźć i zniszczyć. Tails za pomocą swojego komputera ogląda plan ARKi i informuje Sonica i Amy że Armata Zaćmienia chroniona jest przez bardzo silne osłony i żaden atak z zewnątrz nie może jej zniszczyć, dlatego trzeba zaatakować od wewnątrz. Lis wyciąga szybko żółty Szmaragd Chaosu, którym okazuje się być sztuczny Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails tłumaczy Sonicowi że ma takie same właściwości jak normalny szmaragd, ale jest mniej potężny. Lis mówi że znajdzie źródło zasilania kolonii i zniszczy je, podczas gdy Sonic odnajdzie pokój kontrolny armaty i podłoży do niej sztuczny szmaragd. Bohaterowie ruszają, zostawiając Amy w tyle. Tails przebija się przez korytarze kolonii i znajduje główny silnik zasilający ARK, który udaje mu się zniszczyć. W międzyczasie, Knuckles szuka pozostałych odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu na zewnętrznych rubieżach kolonii. W trakcie poszukiwań napotyka Rouge, która posiada kilka odłamków i żąda tych zebranych już przez Knucklesa. Wywiązuje się między nimi walka nad zbiornikiem gorącej, niebezpiecznej cieczy. Oboje męczą się walką, ale żadne z nich nie zamierza się poddać. Rouge przez pomyłkę potyka się i zaczyna spadać do zbiornika gorącej cieczy, ale przed śmiercią ratuje ją Knuckles. Kolczatka podciąga nietoperzycę z powrotem na bezpieczną pozycję. Rouge szybko puszcza się Knucklesa, twierdząc że wcale nie chciał jej uratować, ale potrzymać rękę. Knuckles mówi następnie że ratował odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, które Rouge miała przy sobie. Nietoperzyca oddaje następnie pozostałe odłamki Knucklesowi, który używa ich do odbudowania Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles przeprasza następnie Rouge i udaje się w swoją stronę. Sonic dostaje się do pokoju kontrolnego Armaty Zaćmienia i zamierza podłożyć do niej replikę Szmaragdu Chaosu. Nagle w jego krótkofalówce odzywa się głos Eggmana, który każe Sonicowi spotkać się z Tailsem i Amy w sektorze ośrodka badawczego. Sonic biegnie szybko przez korytarze Crazy Gadget, otrzymując przy tym pogróżki od Eggmana, skierowane do Amy. Niebieski jeż wchodzi do ośrodka badawczego i zastaje tam Eggmana, przykładającego pistolet do głowy Amy. Doktor każe Sonicowi położyć Szmaragd Chaosu na środku pokoju, a Amy nic się nie stanie. Niebieski jeż wie, że może oszukać Eggmana i podłożyć mu nieprawdziwy Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic kładzie szmaragd i zostaje natychmiastowo zamknięty w kapsule. Eggman mówi że jeż ma przy sobie podrobiony Szmaragd Chaosu, a Tails pyta się jak doktor na to wpadł. Eggman mając pewność że Sonic miał przy sobie nieprawdziwy szmaragd zamierza ukarać jeża i wystrzeliwuje kapsułę z pokładu Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Ta wybucha w przestrzeni kosmicznej i wszyscy myślą że Sonic nie żyje, również Shadow który obserwował eksplozję z innego pokoju. Następnie Eggman obiecuje wypuścić Amy i Tailsa, jeśli oddadzą mu prawdziwy Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails nie zamierza się jednak poddawać i staje do walki z Eggmanem, chcąc pomścić Sonica. Będąc w kapsule, która miała za chwile wysadzić się w powietrze, Sonic wziął do ręki podrobiony Szmaragd Chaosu i naśladując ruchy Shadowa, spróbował użyć Kontroli Chaosu, aby teleportować się w bezpieczne miejsce. Knuckles przechodząc po zewnętrznych sekcjach kolonii zaczął wyczuwać dziwną energię. Nagle oślepiło go białe światło, z którego potem wyskoczył Sonic. Niebieski jeż wytłumaczył że użył Kontroli Chaosu aby uratować się od śmierci. Sonic wiedząc, że ma niewiele czasu do zatrzymania Armaty Zaćmienia, zamierza zniszczyć samą lufę działa i tym samym uniemożliwić Eggmanowi wystrzelenie w Ziemię. Niebieski jeż biegnie tak szybko jak tylko może przez zewnętrzne sekcje ARKi i dociera do długiego korytarza, w którym rozpoczyna się lufa Armaty Zaćmienia. Tam spotyka Shadowa, który mówi że jest zaskoczony tym że Sonic przeżył. Niebieski jeż tłumaczy że posłużył się Kontrolą Chaosu na sztucznym Szmaragdzie Chaosu, co wprawia Shadowa w zdumienie. Czarny jeż nie zamierza jednak pozwolić Sonicowi żyć, dlatego dwa jeże toczą pojedynek na długiej lufie Armaty Zaćmienia, która za chwilę ma wystrzelić. Tymczasem Tails i Amy w ośrodku badawczym Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK opłakują Sonica. Lis mówi smutny do krótkofalówki, że zadanie zostało wykonane, a po chwili ku jego zaskoczeniu odzywa się w niej głos Sonica. Tymczasem Eggman potajemnie zabiera prawdziwy, żółty Szmaragd Chaosu i ucieka. Niebieski jeż gratuluje Tailsowi dobrze wykonanego zadania i mówi żeby razem z Amy wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Tails i Amy odwracają się aby zobaczyć przez pobliskie okno co Sonic ma im do pokazania. Potężne eksplozję uszkadzają Armatę Zaćmienia do tego stopnia, że nie jest ona zdolna do oddania strzału. Sonic stojący na czubku działa posyła uśmiech w stronę Tailsa i Amy. Dark Doktor Eggman znajduje stary dziennik swojego dziadka, Profesora Geralda Robotnika, z którego dowiaduje się o ściśle tajnej, wojskowej broni pilnowanej przez organizację GUN na wyspie Prison Island. Doktor, za sterami swojego Egg Walkera, przypuszcza atak na wojskową bazę, włamując się do niej i przebijając się do pokoju z głównym komputerem. Eggman łamie hasło do konsoli, brzmiące MARIA, i wkłada do niej szary Szmaragd Chaosu. Z kapsuły na środku pokoju wyłania się czarny jeż, którego Eggman myli z Soniciem, swoim arcywrogiem. Doktor jest jednak wielce zdumiony, kiedy dowiaduje się że ten jeż nie jest Soniciem. Czarny jeż przedstawia się jako Shadow i w podzięce za przebudzenie go, obiecuje spełnić jedno życzenie doktora. Ich rozmowę przerywa robot B-3x Hot Shot, który wkracza do pomieszczenia z zamiarem zatrzymania Eggmana. Shadow demonstruje doktorowi swoją potęgę i niszczy wielkiego robota. Jeż odchodzi następnie, mówiąc Eggmanowi żeby przyniósł więcej Szmaragdów Chaosu, na pokład Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Tymczasem Knuckles i spotkana przez niego nietoperzyca, Rouge (rządowa agentka), kłócą się w pustynnych ruinach o Główny Szmaragd. Rouge twierdzi że klejnot należy się jej, ale Knuckles tłumaczy że jest strażnikiem Głównego Szmaragdu, który jest bardzo potężny i ma zdolność neutralizowania mocy pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu. W trakcie ich kłótni niespodziewanie przybywa Doktor Eggman, przywiedziony sygnałem szmaragdu, który w swoim Egg Mobilu zabiera Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles jednak skacze w stronę pojazdu i jednym uderzeniem pięści roztrzaskuje Główny Szmaragd, chroniąc go tym samym przed kradzieżą, co później musi wyjaśnić wściekłej Rouge. Eggman natomiast wycofuje się w stronę pobliskiej piramidy, a Rouge obserwując jego odejście zamierza zdobyć odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu zanim zrobi to Knuckles. Nietoperzyca rusza do Dry Lagoon i odnajduje tam trzy odłamki. Mimo że Eggmanowi nie udało się zdobyć Głównego Szmaragdu, doktor i tak zamierza zbadać pokład tajemniczej kolonii ARK, na której jeszcze 50 lat temu pracował jego dziadek. Eggman oczyszcza Sand Ocean z robotów GUN i wraca do swojej ukrytej bazy wewnątrz piramidy. Tam ogląda transmisję z telewizji, w której widzi jak Shadow napada na bank i ucieka przed policją w Radical Highway. Czarny jeż zostaje pomylony przez wojsko z Soniciem, który niedługo potem zostanie aresztowany przez wojsko. W tym samym czasie, Shadow stoi nad mostem w Central City i do jego głowy powraca wspomnienie z przeszłości, w którym ucieka ze swoją przyjaciółką, Marią Robotnik, przed wojskowym pościgiem na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Dziewczynka zostaje potem zastrzelona i Shadow przypomina sobie obietnicę jaką złożył Marii: zemstę na całej ludzkości. Shadow przebija się przez blokadę na moście i dociera na miejski plac. Tam spotyka niebieskiego jeża Sonica, który szykuje się do walki z Shadowem. Czarny jeż wyciąga zielony Szmaragd Chaosu, który wcześniej ukradł i demonstruje Kontrolę Chaosu, którą teleportuje się na pobliski dach. Shadow przedstawia się Sonicowi, po czym znika w oślepiającym błysku. Nazajutrz, Rouge infiltruje tajną bazę Eggmana wewnątrz piramidy. Nietoperzyca znajduje trzy klucze do centrali bazy i korzystając z komputera Eggmana sprawdza dokąd udał się doktor. Rouge dowiaduje się, że Eggman wykorzystał swój kosmiczny transporter, aby dotrzeć na pokład Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, o której nietoperzyca wcześniej słyszała. Rouge wykorzystuje teleport Eggmana aby podążyć tropem doktora. Tymczasem Eggman wewnątrz opuszczonej Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK kieruje się w stronę centralnego pomieszczenia kontrolnego, o którym wspomniał mu wcześniej Shadow. Doktor dociera do ciemnego pomieszczenia, w którym czeka na niego czarny jeż. Shadow przedstawia Eggmanowi główny komputer ARKi, który służy do obsługiwania Armaty Zaćmienia: potężnej broni mającej moc zniszczenia całej planety, zaprojektowanej przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Shadow mówi, że aby w pełni wykorzystać moc broni, należy ją zasilić siedmioma Szmaragdami Chaosu, z czego jeden został już włożony przez Shadowa do komputera. Czarny jeż proponuje Eggmanowi wykorzystanie Armaty Zaćmienia do zastraszenia ludzkości i przejęcia władzy nad Ziemi, co podoba się doktorowi. Ich rozmowę przerywa Rouge, który będąc w ukrycia usłyszała wszystko co mówił Shadow. Nietoperzyca oferuje Eggmanowi swoją pomoc w zdobyciu Szmaragdów Chaosu, ponieważ jest doświadczoną poszukiwaczką skarbów, w zamian za posiadany przez doktora radar wykrywający energię Szmaragdów Chaosu (w tym Głównego Szmaragdu). Dodatkowo, pokazuje Eggmanowi swój ciemnoniebieski Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor nie ufa nietoperzycy, ale nie mając większego wyboru przyjmuje jej propozycję. Nazajutrz, Shadow, Eggman i Rouge spotykają się na Prison Island. Doktor omawia swój plan. On sam pójdzie jako pierwszy, aby odwrócić uwagę wojska, pozwalając Rouge prześlizgnąć się do bazy pozostając w ukryciu. W tym czasie Shadow włamie się do zbrojowni i podłoży tam ładunek wybuchowy, zdolny do wysadzenia całej wyspy w powietrze. Nietoperzyca ukradnie szybko Szmaragdy Chaosu. Eggman mówi że drużyna ma tylko 30 minut na wykonanie zadania i jedną próbę. Eggman oczyszcza obrzeża wojskowej bazy z robotów, po czym rozdziela się razem z Rouge i Shadowem na pokładzie lotniskowca. Tam jednak pojawia się Amy, która radośnie rzuca się na czarnego jeża, myląc go z Soniciem. Amy widząc że pomyliła jeże zaczyna uciekać, a Eggman ją goni. Na pomoc przybywa jednak Tails, w swoim samolocie Cyclone. Między doktorem a lisem wywiązuje się walka, z której Eggman postanawia się wycofać. W międzyczasie Shadow podkłada bombę, a Rouge włamuje się do bazy i kradnie z niej 3 Szmaragdy Chaosu, mając na to 15 minut. Drogę ucieczki odcina jej robot R-1/A Flying Dog, którego pilot rozkazuje zamknąć wyjście z bazy. Rouge zostaje zamknięta w wojskowej bazie z trzema Szmaragdami Chaosu, bez możliwości ucieczki. Wysyła do Shadowa wiadomość, w której informuje go o swoim położeniu. Jeż zaczyna przypominać sobie śmierć Marii i rusza przez dżunglę aby uratować nietoperzycę. Na swojej drodze ponownie spotyka Sonica i toczy z nim walkę. Sonic i Shadow zmęczeni pojedynkiem otrzymują od Eggmana wiadomość że wyspa ma za chwilę wylecieć w powietrze. Shadow czym prędzej ucieka. W ostatniej chwili wskakuje do bazy i wykonuje Kontrolę Chaosu na zebranych przez Rouge Szmaragdach Chaosu, która teleportuje ich na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Na pokładzie kosmicznej stacji Shadow ma retrospekcję, w której rozmawia z Marią. Dziewczynka zastanawia się jak może wyglądać życie na Ziemi. Shadow przypomina sobie, jak profesor Gerald mówił o celu swojej egzystencji: aby pomagać i uszczęśliwiać ludzi żyjących na powierzchni, dzięki nauce. Czarny jeż zastanawia się, czy również taki jest cel, w którym go stworzono. Shadow twierdzi, że jeśli uda mu się odwiedzić Ziemię, to pozna wszystkie odpowiedzi. Retrospekcję przerywa Rouge, który pyta się Shadowa dlaczego przybył jej na ratunek. Czarny jeż odpowiada jej że tak naprawdę przybył po Szmaragdy Chaosu. Rouge chce się dowiedzieć więcej, ale przerywa im Eggman. Doktor mówi że wszystko jest gotowe do wielkiego pokazu, ale Rouge przypomina mu że mają tylko sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu (szary szmaragd Eggmana, zielony szmaragd Shadowa, niebieski szmaragd Rouge i trzy pozostałe szmaragdy z Prison Island). Shadow odpowiada że mają ich wystarczająco dużo, po czym udaje się do komputera obsługującego Armatę Zaćmienia. Pod wieczór w dzień X, Doktor Eggman przejmuje kontrolę nad telewizorami i ekranami komunikacyjnymi w Central City, mając ludzkości do przekazania ważną wiadomość. Daleko w kosmosie, Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK aktywuje swoją najpotężniejszą broń: Armatę Zaćmienia. Doktor chcąc pokazać światu potęgę swojego imperium, wystrzeliwuje potężny promień, który omija Ziemię i trafia w Księżyc. W wyniku eksplozji połowa Księżyca zostaje wysadzona, a Eggman rozpoczyna 24-godzinne odliczanie do oddania kolejnego strzału, tym razem w stronę Ziemi. Eggman nie wydaje się jednak być zadowolony z efektu, choć Rouge mówi mu że demonstracja potęgi Armaty Zaćmienia wywołała panikę na Ziemi. Shadow mówi jednak, że działo potrzebuje 24 godzin na naładowanie, aby ponownie oddać strzał, a żeby osiągnąć pełną moc, potrzebuje jeszcze siódmego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Eggman domaga się od nietoperzycy brakującego szmaragdu, a ta pokazuje ma artykuł w gazecie. Jest w nim napisane, że Tails otrzymał nagrodę od rady miasta Station Square, za ocalenie go przed niebezpiecznym atakiem bombowym, która jest żółty Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman rozkazuje całej drużynie wrócić na Ziemię i znaleźć szmaragd. Rouge potajemnie komunikuje się z Prezydentem, mówiąc o przebiegu swojej misji, polegające na znalezieniu najpotężniejszej formy życia, którą może być Shadow. Nazajutrz, Rouge w swoim samochodzie ściga samolot Tailsa po Route 280. Następnie w pościg udaje się Shadow, który dogania lisa w Sky Rail i informuje Eggmana, że bohaterowie zbliżają się do tajnej bazy w piramidzie. Doktor zapewnia jednak, że będzie przygotowany na ich przyjęcie. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy dostają się do piramidy, ale tam czeka na nich Eggman ze swoim robotem: Egg Golemem, którego posyła do walki z bohaterami. Sonicowi udaje się uszkodzić mechanizm sterujący robota, przez co ten buntuje się przeciwko Eggmanowi. Doktor nie ma wyboru i musi zniszczyć swojego robota, pozwalając przy tym bohaterom na ucieczkę z piramidy na pokładzie kosmicznego promu. Rouge wraca na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK i otrzymuje od Eggmana wiadomość o zbliżającej się drużynie Sonica. Nietoperzyca wyciąga od doktora hasło do głównego komputera (MARIA, które Rouge wydaje się skądś pamiętać) i zaczyna przeszukiwać archiwa kosmicznej stacji. W swoich poszukiwaniach napotyka artykuł o Projekcie Shadow, najpotężniejszej formy życia. Jednak opis i zdjęcie artykułu nie pasuje zupełnie do wyglądu Shadowa, przez co Rouge zaczyna mieć wątpliwości czy czarny jeż rzeczywiście jest najpotężniejszą formą życia. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się ostrzeżenie i Rouge widzi jak Sonic, Tails i Amy wchodzą na pokład ARK. Rouge, podejrzewając że jest z nimi Knuckles, rusza szukać ostatnich odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. W trakcie poszukiwań, Rouge napotyka Knucklesa, który posiada kilka odłamków i żąda tych zebranych już przez Rouge. Wywiązuje się między nimi walka nad zbiornikiem gorącej, niebezpiecznej cieczy. Oboje męczą się walką, ale żadne z nich nie zamierza się poddać. Rouge przez pomyłkę potyka się i zaczyna spadać do zbiornika gorącej cieczy, ale przed śmiercią ratuje ją Knuckles. Kolczatka podciąga nietoperzycę z powrotem na bezpieczną pozycję. Rouge szybko puszcza się Knucklesa, twierdząc że wcale nie chciał jej uratować, ale potrzymać rękę. Knuckles mówi następnie że ratował odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, które Rouge miała przy sobie. Nietoperzyca oddaje następnie pozostałe odłamki Knucklesowi, który używa ich do odbudowania Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles przeprasza następnie Rouge i udaje się w swoją stronę, a nietoperzyca wraca z powrotem do centralnego pomieszczenia kontrolnego. Tymczasem w tajnej bazie wewnątrz piramidy, Eggman obserwuje wydarzenia na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Jego komputer zaczyna odbierać sygnały od dwóch różnych Szmaragdów Chaosu, chociaż do zebrania pozostał tylko jeden. Doktor domyśla się, że bohaterowie próbują go oszukać podkładając sztuczny Szmaragd Chaosu. Shadow chce zatrzymać bohaterów, ale Eggman każe mu zostać w bazie. Doktor postanawia zakończyć odwieczny konflikt z Soniciem i wyznaczyć sobie miejsce w historii, jako największy geniusz. Eggman teleportuje się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK i przebija się przez jej zewnętrzną część do opuszczonego laboratorium. Napotyka tam Amy, którą bierze za zakładniczkę i wykorzystuje do sprowadzenia Sonica i Tailsa. Pierwszy zjawia się Tails, ale nie może nic zrobić, ponieważ doktor przykłada Amy swój pistolet. Nieco później dociera Sonic, mając w dłoni żółty Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor każe jeżowi położyć klejnot na środku pokoju. Sonic kładzie szmaragd i zostaje natychmiastowo zamknięty w kapsule. Eggman mówi że jeż ma przy sobie podrobiony Szmaragd Chaosu, a Tails pyta się jak doktor na to wpadł. Eggman mając pewność że Sonic miał przy sobie nieprawdziwy szmaragd zamierza ukarać jeża i wystrzeliwuje kapsułę z pokładu Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Ta wybucha w przestrzeni kosmicznej i wszyscy myślą że Sonic nie żyje, również Shadow który obserwował eksplozję z innego pokoju. Następnie Eggman obiecuje wypuścić Amy i Tailsa, jeśli oddadzą mu prawdziwy Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails nie zamierza się jednak poddawać i staje do walki z Eggmanem, chcąc pomścić Sonica. Doktor Eggman ponosi porażkę w walce z Tailsem, ale udaje mu się wymknąć z ostatnim Szmaragdem Chaosu, który lis upuścił. Tymczasem Rouge zamierza zabrać sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu z głównego komputera, ale powstrzymuje ją Shadow. Czarny jeż demaskuje nietoperzycę i dowiaduje się że cały czas szpiegowała poczynania Eggmana dla Prezydenta. Rouge wydaje się być tym jednak niewzruszona i drwi z Shadowa, pokazując mu artykuł o najpotężniejszej formie życia, jednak zamiast zdjęcia czarnego jeża umieszczono tam zdjęcie wielkiego jaszczura. Rouge chce dowiedzieć się od Shadowa czy naprawdę jest on prawdziwym Shadowem. Po chwili milczenia Doktor Eggman informuje Shadowa przez krótkofalówkę, że odnalazł ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu, oraz że ktoś zbliża się do lufy Armaty Zaćmienia. Do wystrzelenia przez działo potężnego promienia w Ziemię zostało niewiele czasu i Eggman prosi Shadowa, aby wyeliminował intruza zanim działo zostanie zniszczone. Shadow mówi Rouge że nawet jeśli jego wspomnienia nie są prawdziwe, to wciąż jest on najpotężniejszą formą życia, po czym jeż biegnie na zewnątrz ARK. Shadow dogania intruza na lufie działa. Okazuje się nim być niebieski jeż, Sonic, któremu udało się przeżyć. Sonic tłumaczy, że wykorzystał Kontrolę Chaosu na fałszywym Szmaragdzie Chaosu, aby uciec z kapsuły. Shadow wie już że Sonic nie jest zwykłym jeżem, ale to nie zniechęca go do zaniechania walki do której dochodzi na lufie Armaty Zaćmienia. Sonicowi udaje się zostawić Shadowa w tyle i uszkodzić działo tak, aby to nie mogło oddać strzału. W tym samym czasie Doktor Eggman wraca do centralnego pomieszczenia kontrolnego i tryumfalnie wkłada ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu do głównego komputera. Eggman cieszy się ze swojego rychłego zwycięstwa, ale nie dostrzega jak na ekranie komputera pojawia się ostrzeżenie. Last Story Chociaż Sonicowi udało się zniszczyć Armatę Zaćmienia i powstrzymać ją od wystrzelenia w Ziemię, nie był to prawdziwy koniec przygody. Eggman zgromadził siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i zasilił nimi działo, które nie wystrzeliło, a jedynie ukazało wiadomość ostrzegawczą i uaktywniło alarm. Na ekranie głównego komputera Eggman dostrzegł nagranie swojego dziadka, Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Sonic i Knuckles przebywając w opuszczonym laboratorium poczuli silne wibracje. Chwilę później w pomieszczeniu zjawiła się Rouge, którą Prezydent poinformował o zbliżającej się w stronę planety Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że stacja mknie z wielką szybkością w stronę Ziemi. Nagranie Geralda Robotnika ukazało się we wszystkich urządzeniach komunikacyjnych, zarówno na powierzchni Ziemi jak i na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Profesor ogłosił wyrok śmierci dla całej ludzkości: kosmiczna stacja uderzy w planetę w ciągu 27 minut i 54 sekund, niszcząc ją razem ze wszystkimi żywymi istotami które na niej mieszkają. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy i Rouge oglądają resztę nagrania w opuszczonym laboratorium. Gerald wyjaśnia, że ludzie odczują jego zemstę, kiedy na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK zostanie zebranych siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, uruchomi się nieodwracalny program zniszczenia Ziemi. Nagranie urywa się, a następnie zaczyna od nowa, kiedy jeden z wojskowych pyta się profesora czy chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, a następnie wydaje swoim żołnierzom rozkaz. Do laboratorium wkracza Eggman i wyjaśnia kim był dla niego profesor. Knuckles każe doktorowi natychmiast zatrzymać kolonię, ale ten odpowiada że zrobiłby to już dawno gdyby miał szansę. Eggman dostrzega również, że Sonicowi udało się przeżyć, po czym podaje Rouge pamiętnik swojego dziadka. Nietoperzyca wkłada dyskietkę do pobliskiego komputera i zaczyna głośno odczytywać. Wszyscy zgromadzeni dowiadują się o tajnym planie Geralda. W pamiętniku profesor pisze, że wojsko wylądowało na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, aby zniszczyć wszystkie projekty badawcze, oraz zlikwidować osoby powiązane z Projektem Shadow. Kolonia została następnie zamknięta, z powodu incydentu, aby nie wpadła w niepowołane ręce. Gerald znalazł później imię swojej wnuczki, Marii, na liście osób które zginęły w wyniku ataku wojska. Profesor zaczął tracić kontrolę nad swoimi uczuciami i chcąc pomścić wnuczkę, przygotował cały plan, którego celem było zniszczenie Ziemi przez kosmiczną stację. Głównym wykonawcą jego pośmiertnej woli miał być Shadow, któremu Gerald wyprał mózg i przekazał całą swoją wolę zniszczenia ludzkości. Dlatego też Eggman postanowił wykorzystać Shadowa w podboju świata, ale nie spodziewał się że czarny jeż będzie chciał zniszczyć planetę. Eggman tłumaczy, że rdzeń kolonii jest bardzo mocno podatny na eksplozje i przy kontakcie z Ziemią doprowadzi do ogromnego wybuchu, który zniszczy całą planetę. Tails mówi że kolonia musi być natychmiast zatrzymana. Doktor ma plan, aby zatrzymać energię Szmaragdów Chaosu i tym samym unieruchomić kolonię. Rouge wpada na pomysł, aby Knuckles wykorzystał swój Główny Szmaragd, który ma ponoć moc zatrzymywania energii pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Knuckles potwierdza to i zamierza pomóc w zatrzymaniu ARKi. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy łączą siły, aby zatrzymać energię Szmaragdów Chaosu pędzącą do rdzenia. Eggman i Tails oczyszczają początkowe korytarze z robotów strażniczych, po czym do akcji wchodzą Knuckles i Rouge, otwierający drogę prosto do rdzenia. Sonic i Knuckles z Głównym Szmaragdem biegną w stronę rdzenia, który jest zaprojektowany zupełnie tak jak Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Tymczasem Amy chce w jakiś sposób pomóc w ocaleniu świata. Dlatego widzi jak Shadow obserwuje Ziemię z okna Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Amy prosi jeża aby pomógł pozostałym, ale Shadow mówi że wykonał swoje zadanie i zresztą nie ma już żadnego sposobu na zatrzymanie kolonii. Amy przekonuje Shadowa, że ludzie mogą być samolubni i źli, ale są głównie dobrzy, zwłaszcza jeśli się postarają i nie porzucą swoich marzeń. Amy mówi również, że zawsze mają powód aby być szczęśliwymi, dlatego Shadow powinien im pomóc. Słowa Amy przypominają Shadowowi jego ostatnie spotkanie z Marią, kiedy dziewczynka przed wysłaniem do w kapsule ratunkowej na Ziemię, prosiła jeża o to aby dał całej ludzkości szansę na radość i pozwolić im spełniać marzenia. Shadow przypomina sobie prawdziwą obietnicę złożoną Marii i rusza do rdzenia ARK, aby zatrzymać kolonię. Sonic i Knuckles biegną do sztucznego Ołtarza Szmaragdów, zaprojektowanego tak aby poskromić energię Szmaragdów Chaosu. Na drodze staje im jednak potężny potwór: wielka jaszczurka Biolizard. Knuckles domyśla się, że jest to prototyp najpotężniejszej formy życia. Na pomoc przybywa Shadow, który zamierza odwrócić uwagę bestii, aby umożliwić Sonicowi i Knucklesowi zneutralizować Szmaragdy Chasou. Czarny jeż staje do walki z potworem, z której wychodzi cało i udaje mu się zniszczyć mechanizm podtrzymujący życie potwora. Knuckles odmawia starą modlitwę, dzięki której zatrzymuje energię Szmaragdów Chaosu. Biolizard wydaje z siebie ryk, po czym znika w zielonym błysku światła. Shadow wnioskuje że potwór użył Kontroli Chaosu. Kolonia zaczyna trząść się coraz mocniej, chociaż energia Szmaragdów Chaosu została zatrzymana. Bohaterowie słyszą Eggmana, który mówi że prototyp wciąż żyje, oraz stał się jednością z kosmiczną stacją i samodzielnie prowadzi kolonię do zderzenia z Ziemią. Sonic i Shadow nie mając wyjścia łączą siły i wykorzystując moc Szmaragdów Chaosu transformują się odpowiednio w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Ostateczna transformacja Biolizarda, Finalhazard, zostaje zniszczona przez Super Sonica i Super Shadowa, ale przed śmiercią zdążyła wprowadzić kolonię w strefę przyciągania ziemskiego. Sonic i Shadow aby zatrzymać kolonię rzucają wspólnie potężną Kontrolę Chaosu, która przenosi kosmiczną stację z dala od Ziemi. Sonic wraca bezpiecznie na pokład ARK, lecz Shadow tracąc swoją moc spada na ziemię i jak się wszystkim wydaje - ginie. Sonic wraca do czekających na niego przyjaciół na pokładzie ARK. Rouge pyta się gdzie jest Shadow, na co Sonic pokazuje jej limiter: pierścień blokujący moc Shadowa, który czarny jeż nosił na dłoni, ale upuścił w trakcie walki. Bohaterowie rozmawiają między sobą krótko, głównie o wszystkich wydarzeniach jakie miały ostatnio miejsce, po czym opuszczają ARK z zamiarem powrotu na Ziemię. Sonic wychodzi jako ostatni, żegnając się słowami "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog". Tryby gry Jednoosobowe Story Tryb fabularny, podzielony na trzy historie. Gracz może zacząć od dowolnej z dwóch dostępnych początkowo historii: Hero (po lewej) i Dark (po prawej). Po ukończeniu obu historii zostanie odblokowana ostatnia Last Story. Pod ukończonymi historiami będzie pojawiać się symbol emblematu. Jeśli gracz chce jeszcze raz przejść historię, po uprzednim jej ukończeniu, będzie mógł zacząć od wybranej sceny. Stage Select Wybór poziomu, odbywający się na mapie świata. Poziomy oznaczone są ikonami postaci jakie mogą na nich grać. Boss Tryb polegający na toczeniu walki z każdym z bossów z gry. Gracz może wybrać, czy chce walczyć z bossami Hero, bossami Dark, lub wszystkimi bossami, łącznie z tymi z Last Story. Czasy w jakich dani bossowie byli pokonywani są następnie sumowane i przedstawiane w tabeli. Kart Race Wyścigi gokartów dla jednego gracza. Dostępne są wszystkie grywalne postacie z trybów jednoosobowych, każda posiadająca własny gokart i statystyki. Kolejne pojazdy mogą być odblokowywane, lub zakupione w formie DLC. Wieloosobowe Wyścigi Wyścigi dla dwóch graczy, w których udział biorą Sonic, Shadow, Amy, albo Metal Sonic. Wygrywa ten gracz, który jako pierwszy dotrze do mety. Szukanie skarbów Tryb polegający na szukaniu odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu/kluczy, w którym biorą udział Knuckles, Rouge, Chaos, albo Tikal. Wygrywa ten gracz który jako pierwszy znajdzie dwa odłamki/klucze. Strzelanie Tryb wieloosobowego strzelania, w którym udział biorą Tails, Eggman, Chao Walker, albo Big the Cat. Wygrywa ten gracz, który jako pierwszy wyeliminuje wrogą maszynę z gry. Wyścigi Chao Wyścigi Chao. Gracze wybierają swoje Chao i dopingując je, starają się doprowadzić swojego podopiecznego jako pierwszego do mety. Wyścig gokartów Wieloosobowy wariant Kart Race, w którym udział biorą Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman, Rouge, albo postacie z zawartości do pobrania. Wygrywa ten gracz, który jako pierwszy przejedzie swoim gokartem przez metę na trzecim okrążeniu. Postacie Grywalne Postacie Z Sonic Adventure powróciły tylko trzy style rozgrywki. Poziomy Sonica i Shadowa są wypełnione szybką akcją i celem jest przejście ich od startu do mety (styl rozgrywki Sonica). Poziomy Tailsa i Eggmana opierają się na strzelaniu w przeciwników i przejściu od startu do mety (styl rozgrywki E-102 Gammy). Poziomy Knucklesa i Rouge opierają się na szukaniu trzech przedmiotów, najczęściej odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu (styl rozgrywki Knucklesa) Sonic the Hedgehog Niebieski jeż, potrafiący biegać z prędkością dźwięku, oraz główny bohater. Arcywróg Doktora Eggmana. Sonic zostaje pomylony z innym jeżem, Shadowem i ścigany przez wojsko i policję, pod zarzutem popełnienia licznych przestępstw. Sonic i Shadow szybko stają się zaciekłymi rywalami, próbującymi udowodnić sobie kto jest najpotężniejszym jeżem. Miles "Tails" Prower Pomarańczowy, dwuogonowy lis. Najlepszy przyjaciel Sonica i jego prawa ręka. Tails posiada bardzo wysokie IQ, pozwalające mu konstruować różne maszyny, oraz narzędzia użyteczne dla Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Tails pilotuje samolot Cyclone, który może zmieniać swój kształt w samolot, maszynę kroczącą i gokart. Rywalizacja Tailsa i Eggmana sięga zenitu w Sonic Adventure 2, przez co lis częściej staje do walki z doktorem niż jego przyjaciel, Sonic. Knuckles the Echidna Czerwona kolczatka strażnik Głównego Szmaragdu i Anielskiej Wyspy, ostatni żyjący przedstawiciel swojego plemienia. Knuckles to przyjaciel i rywal Sonica, który w przeszłości wielokrotnie padał ofiarą manipulacji ze strony Doktora Eggmana. Knuckles spotyka nowego rywala: nietoperzycę Rouge, która posiada równie wysokie umiejętności poszukiwacza skarbów co on sam. Po raz kolejny, czerwona kolczatka musi odnaleźć rozrzucone po całym świecie odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu i odbudować cenny klejnot. Shadow the Hedgehog Czarny jeż, najpotężniejsza forma życia, stworzona przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika, dziadka Eggmana, na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Czarny jeż żywi urazę do ludzkości, która zabiła jego przyjaciółkę, Marię, na pokładzie ARK. Jeż zdołał przetrwać atak wojska na wspomnianą kosmiczną stację, ale później złapano go i jeż przez następne 50 lat siedział uśpiony na wyspie Prison Island, dopóki nie przebudził go Doktor Eggman. Shadow współpracuje z Eggmanem i Rouge, aby wykorzystać potężną broń Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK: Armatę Zaćmienia, do zastraszenia Ziemi i jej podbicia... albo zniszczenia. Shadow jest głównym autorem zamieszania, przez które zostaje pomylony z Soniciem - niebieskim jeżem, który wkrótce stanie się jego nowym rywalem. Doktor Eggman Doktor Eggman (właśc. Doktor Ivo Robotnik) to szalony naukowiec, którego IQ wynosi ponad 300 punktów. Eggman wykorzystuje swoją wiedzę do podbicia świata za pomocą armii Robotów i wybudowania Imperium Eggmana, ale jego plany stale udaremnia jeż Sonic. Kiedy Eggmanowi wpada w ręce pamiętnik dziadka, Profesora Geralda Robotnika, zły doktor włamuje się do wojskowej bazy w poszukiwaniu tajnej broni, którą okazuje się być czarny jeż Shadow, przypominający Sonica. Eggman zawiązuje z nim i nową nietoperzycą Rouge sojusz, który zamierza wykorzystać potężną broń Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK: Armatę Zaćmienia, do zastraszenia Ziemi i jej podbicia. W trakcie całej operacji, Eggman porusza się w swojej maszynie kroczącej: Egg Walkerze. Rouge the Bat Nietoperzyca Rouge posiada talent do poszukiwania skarbów, oraz zamiłowanie do wszelkiego rodzaju drogocennych klejnotów. Jej nowym celem staje się Główny Szmaragd, którego jednak strzeże kolczatka Knuckles. Kiedy klejnot zostaje zniszczony, Rouge zamierza jako pierwsza odnaleźć rozrzucone po świecie odłamki, co doprowadza do jej rywalizacji z czerwoną kolczatką. Rouge jest tajną rządową agentką, pracującą dla Prezydenta. Chociaż zawiązuje sojusz z Eggmanem i Shadowem, robi to tylko w celu szpiegowania poczynań doktora i odkryciu prawdy o najpotężniejszej formy życia, której domaga się jej szef. Poza tym, Rouge liczy na nagrodę w postaci wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Niegrywalne postacie Amy Rose Różowa jeżyca zakochana w Sonicu, którego jednak udaje jej się pomylić z czarnym jeżem Shadowem. Amy wspiera Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa w powstrzymaniu Eggmana przed podbojem świata, a później odgrywa znaczącą rolę w przywróceniu wspomnień Shadowa. Maria Robotnik Dziewczynka, wnuczka Geralda Robotnika i przyjaciółka jeża Shadowa. Maria zginęła 50 lat przed wydarzeniami z gry, w trakcie ataku GUN na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Przed śmiercią chciała, aby Shadow dotrzymał obietnicy uczynienia ludzi szczęśliwymi, której jednak jeż zapomniał w wyniku manipulacji Geralda. Gerald Robotnik Profesor, przełożony na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, odpowiedzialny za stworzenie Shadowa i Biolizarda. Dziadek Marii i Eggmana. Podczas ataku wojska na ARK został aresztowany i zesłany na wyspę Prison Island. Tam dowiedział się o śmierci swojej wnuczki i zaczął obmyślać plan zemsty na ludzkości, którego głównym wykonawcą miał być Shadow. Prezydent Głowa Zjednoczonej Federacji. Prezydent staje przed trudnym zadaniem obrony swojego kraju i całej planety, w obliczu zagrożenia z kosmosu za które odpowiada Doktor Eggman. Sekretarka Sekretarka Prezydenta, informująca go o wszystkich zajściach na ziemi i w rządzie. Biolizard Zmutowana, gigantyczna jaszczurka, prototyp najpotężniejszej formy życia. Biolizard mimo swoich potężnych umiejętności i niezniszczalnej skóry, potrzebuje systemu podtrzymywania życia zamontowanego na jego plecach. Może połączyć swoje ciało z Kosmiczną Kolonią ARK, tworząc transformację Finalhazard. Postacie trybu wieloosobowego Metal Sonic Robot zbudowany przez Doktora Eggmana na wzór Sonica, znany z gry Sonic CD. Metal Sonic jest bardzo szybki, zwłaszcza na szynach, ale nie może korzystać z żadnych specjalnych umiejętności. Zamiast tego w dowolnym momencie może włączyć Black Shield, czyli osłonę która absorbuje wszystkie skierowane w jego stronę ataki. Chao Walker Maszyna krocząca w kształcie głowy Chao, zbudowana przez Tailsa. Za jej sterami zasiada Neutralny Chao. Jest to najszybsza postać w trybie strzelania, która może dodatkowo korzystać ze specjalnych umiejętności przy obniżonym koszcie. Jednak posiada również słabe ataki i niewielką wytrzymałość. Big the Cat Fioletowy kot mieszkający w dżungli Mystic Ruins, razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Żabkiem. Big uwielbia wędkować i spędzać całe dnie na lenistwie. Pierwszy raz zaprezentowano go w Sonic Adventure, gdzie był jedną z sześciu grywalnych postaci. W wieloosobowym trybie strzelania, Big siada za sterami Egg Walkera. Chaos Znany także jako Bóg Zniszczenia, jest płynną formą życia, zmutowanym Chao. Pojawił się w Sonic Adventure jako główny antagonista, gdzie miał moc zmieniania swojego kształtu za pomocą Szmaragdów Chaosu. Pojawiający się w trybie szukania skarbów Chaos 0 jest postacią bardzo wolną, ale mogącą korzystać z potężnych ataków o długotrwałym działaniu. Tikal Pomarańczowa kolczatka, kobieta z Plemienia Knucklesa, pojawiającego się w Sonic Adventure. Tikal jest szybką postacią, ale jednocześnie bardzo słabą w szukaniu skarbów i atakowaniu. Poziomy Sonic Adventure 2 zawiera łącznie 32 poziomy jednoosobowe: 16 Hero, 14 Dark, 1 Last Story i dodatkowy poziom Green Hill. Niektóre poziomy mają do siebie zbliżone tematyki i podobne elementy, dzięki czemu można wyróżnić odpowiedniki poszczególnych poziomów u danych historii. Hero * City Escape '– poziom Sonica o tematyce miejskiej. Zawiera ulepszenie Magic Gloves. * 'Wild Canyon '– poziom Knucklesa o tematyce pustynnej z elementami tematyki starożytnych ruin. Zawiera ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Odpowiednik Dry Lagoon. * 'Prison Lane '– poziom Tailsa o tematyce industrialnej. Zawiera ulepszenie Laser Blaster. Odpowiednik Iron Gate. * 'Metal Harbor '– poziom Sonica o tematyce industrialnej z elementami tematyki wybrzeża. Zawiera ulepszenie Light Speed Shoes. Odpowiednik Weapons Bed. * 'Green Forest '– poziom Sonica o tematyce lasu. Zawiera ulepszenie Ancient Light. Odpowiednik White Jungle. * 'Pumpkin Hill '– poziom Knucklesa o tematyce nawiedzonej. Zawiera ulepszenie Shovel Claw. Odpowiednik Sky Rail. * 'Mission Street '– poziom Tailsa o tematyce miejskiej. Zawiera ulepszenie Booster. Odpowiednik Radical Highway. * 'Aquatic Mine '– poziom Knucklesa o tematyce wodnej z elementami tematyki nawiedzonej. Zawiera ulepszenie Air Necklace. * 'Route 101 '– poziom Tailsa o tematyce miejskiej. * 'Hidden Base '– poziom Tailsa o tematyce pustynnej z elementami tematyki starożytnych ruin. Zawiera ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Odpowiednik Sand Ocean. * 'Pyramid Cave '– poziom Sonica o tematyce starożytnych ruin. Zawiera ulepszenie Bounce Bracelet. * 'Death Chamber '– poziom Knucklesa o tematyce starożytnych ruin z elementami tematyki wodnej. Zawiera ulepszenie Hammer Gloves. Odpowiednik Egg Quarters. * 'Eternal Engine '– poziom Tailsa o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Bazooka. Odpowiednik Lost Colony i Crazy Gadget. * 'Meteor Herd '– poziom Knucklesa o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Sunglasses. Odpowiednik Mad Space. * 'Crazy Gadget '– poziom Sonica o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Flame Ring. Odpowiednik Lost Colony i Eternal Engine. * 'Final Rush '– poziom Sonica o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Odpowiednik Final Chase i Cosmic Wall. Dark * 'Iron Gate '– poziom Eggmana o tematyce industrialnej. Zawiera ulepszenie Laser Blaster. Odpowiednik Prison Lane. * 'Dry Lagoon '– poziom Rouge o tematyce starożytnych ruin z elementami tematyki wodnej. Zawiera ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Odpowiednik Wild Canyon. * 'Sand Ocean '– poziom Eggmana o tematyce pustynnej z elementami tematyki starożytnych ruin. Zawiera ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Odpowiednik Hidden Base. * 'Radical Highway '– poziom Shadowa o tematyce miejskiej. Zawiera ulepszenie Flame Ring. Odpowiednik Mission Street. * 'Egg Quarters '– poziom Rouge o tematyce starożytnych ruin. Zawiera ulepszenie Pick Nails. Odpowiednik Death Chamber. * 'Lost Colony '– poziom Eggmana o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Jet Engine. Odpowiednik Eternal Engine i Crazy Gadget. * 'Weapons Bed '– poziom Eggmana o tematyce industrialnej z elementami tematyki wybrzeża. Zawiera ulepszenie Large Cannon. Odpowiednik Metal Harbor. * 'Security Hall '– poziom Rouge o tematyce industrialnej. Zawiera ulepszenie Treasure Scope. * 'White Jungle '– poziom Shadowa o tematyce lasu. Zawiera ulepszenie Air Shoes. Odpowiednik Green Forest. * 'Route 280 '– poziom Rouge o tematyce miejskiej. * 'Sky Rail '– poziom Shadowa o tematyce podniebnej. Zawiera ulepszenie Ancient Light. Odpowiednik Pumpkin Hill. * 'Mad Space '– poziom Rouge o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Iron Boots. Odpowiednik Meteor Herd. * 'Cosmic Wall '– poziom Eggmana o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Protective Armor. Odpowiednik Final Rush i Final Chase. * 'Final Chase '– poziom Shadowa o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Odpowiednik Final Rush i Cosmic Wall. Last Story * 'Cannon's Core '– poziom o tematyce kosmosu z elementami tematyki wodnej. Przechodzą go kolejno: Tails, Eggman, Rouge, Knuckles i Sonic. Inne * 'Green Hill '– dodatkowy poziom dla Sonica odblokowywany po zebraniu wszystkich 180 emblematów w grze i zdobyciu A-ranków we wszystkich misjach. Bossowie Każda historia posiada swoich unikalnych bossów (z wyjątkiem Egg Golema, który pojawia się zarówno w historii Hero jak i Dark). Bossowie to głównie roboty GUN, lub walki z innymi postaciami, choć zdarzają się wyjątki (np. King Boom Boo). Hero * 'F-6t Big Foot '– boss z którym walczy Sonic po przejściu poziomu City Escape. * [[Doktor Eggman (Sonic Adventure 2)|'Doktor Eggman]]' '(pierwsza walka) – boss z którym walczy Tails przed poziomem Prison Lane. * [[Shadow (Sonic Adventure 2)|'Shadow']] (pierwsza walka)' '– boss z którym walczy Sonic przed poziomem Green Forest. * King Boom Boo '– boss z którym walczy Knuckles po przejściu poziomu Death Chamber. * 'Egg Golem '– boss z którym walczy Sonic przed poziomem Eternal Engine. * 'Rouge '– boss z którym walczy Knuckles po przejściu poziomu Meteor Herd. * 'Doktor Eggman (druga walka) – boss z którym walczy Tails po przejściu poziomu Crazy Gadget. * Shadow (druga walka) – finałowy boss, z którym walczy Sonic po przejściu poziomu Final Rush. Dark * B-3x Hot Shot '– boss z którym walczy Shadow po przejściu poziomu Iron Gate. * 'Tails '(pierwsza walka) – boss z którym walczy Eggman po przejściu poziomu Weapons Bed. * 'R-1/A Flying Dog '– boss z którym walczy Rouge po przejściu poziomu Security Hall. * 'Sonic '(pierwsza walka) – boss z którym walczy Shadow po przejściu poziomu White Jungle. * 'Egg Golem '– boss z którym walczy Eggman po przejściu poziomu Sky Rail. * 'Knuckles '– boss z którym walczy Rouge po przejściu poziomu Mad Space. * 'Tails '(druga walka) – boss z którym walczy Eggman po przejściu poziomu Cosmic Wall. * 'Sonic '(druga walka) – finałowy boss, z którym walczy Shadow po przejściu poziomu Final Chase. Last Story * 'Biolizard '– boss z którym walczy Shadow po przejściu poziomu Cannon's Core. * 'Finalhazard '– prawdziwy finałowy boss gry, z którym walczą Super Sonic i Super Shadow po pokonaniu Biolizarda. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżka dźwiękowa do Sonic Adventure 2 została wydana w kilku albumach na przestrzeni lat. Główny temat muzyczny gry, Live and Learn, został wykonany przez zespół Crush 40. Niektóre tematy muzyczne postaci są zremiksowanymi utworami z Sonic Adventure. Album ''Multi-Dimensional Sonic Adventure 2 Original Sound Track ''zawiera wszystkie utwory z gry, z wyjątkiem tematów muzycznych postaci. Album ''Cuts Unleashed: SA2 Vocal Collection ''zawiera tematy muzyczne wszystkich postaci, oraz utwór Live and Learn. Album ''Sonic Adventure 2 Official Soundtrack ''to wydany na zachodzie album, zawierający tematy muzyczne wszystkich postaci, oraz niektóre utwory z poziomów. Album ''Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Sampler ''to promocyjna płyta zawierająca skrócone o połowę utwory z albumu ''Cuts Unleashed. Album Sonic Adventure 2 Original Soundtrack 20th Anniversary Edition ''zawiera zarówno wokalne jak i instrumentalne utwory z gry. Został wydany z okazji 20 urodzin serii. Aktorzy głosowi Krytyka Sonic Adventure 2 uzyskało bardzo wysoki wynik na portalu Metacritic, wynoszący 89/100 punktów od krytyków, oraz 83.3% na GameRankings. Chwalono m.in. różnorodność stylów rozgrywki. Johnny Liu ze strony Game Revolution pochwalił z kolei duże możliwości powtórnej rozgrywki, z powodu aż 180 emblematów do zdobycia. Anthony Chau z portalu IGN określił Sonic Adventure 2 jako ''jedną z najlepszych gier o Sonicu jaka kiedykolwiek powstała. ''Z innych aspektów gry chwalono również grafikę, muzykę, a także tempo odświeżania ekranu wynoszące 60 klatek na sekundę. Na portalu GameSpot krytykowano pracę kamery w Sonic Adventure 2 (podobny problem zauważono w Sonic Adventure). Fabułę określono jako mocno rozdrobnioną i niemogącą skupić się na jednym wątku. Natomiast sposób w jaki ją przedstawiono, z perspektyw bohaterów i złoczyńców, znalazł uznanie. Sonic Adventure 2 uchodzi wśród fanów za jedną z najlepszych gier w serii. Studio ScrewAttack Entertainment LLC przyznało grze 5 miejsce na liście najlepszych gier na Dreamcasta. Z koeli GamesRadar przyznało grze miejsce 10 wśród 25 najlepszych gier na wspomnianą konsolę. Inne wersje i porty Sonic Adventure 2: Battle to ulepszona wersja portu Sonic Adventure 2 z GameCube. Digital port Port Sonic Adventure 2 z 2012 roku w jakości HD, wydany na Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network i Steam. Adaptacje Sonic X Odcinki 33 - 38 drugiego sezonu serialu anime Sonic X tworzą tak zwaną Sagę Shadowa, która następuje bezpośrednio po adaptacji wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure. Poza brakiem niektórych postaci, jak na przykład King Boom Boo, oraz dodatkowymi postaciami ludzi z serialu, Sonic X pozostaje dosyć wierne oryginałowi. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry przygodowe Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:Sega Dreamcast Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2001 roku